Swords, Ropes and Titans
by NicholeLVargas
Summary: A Small Girl Watches As Her Mother Is Eating Before Her.. A story off how a girl was raised up as a girl and became a hero.
1. Intro

I... I stared at the colossal Titan from wooden window. It appeared out of nowhere. "Ah...ah.." My eyes trembled in shock. The Titan was taller than the Wall Of Maria. "...I.. Impossible." I looked up at the Colossal, in fear and shock. But suddenly, a blast of air and wall debris went flying. "Ah!" I ducked under the window for safety. The Colossal Titan had broken the wall! Letting the other small Titan's in the city. Everyone flew back from the impact. "M-mom!" I turned to run but a Titan grabs me in time. "Mom!" I scream and reached for the house. "Hotaru!" She ran to the window as to watch in shock.

One of the Titans was about to use it free hand to snap me in half. But a Scouting Legion Solider was able to stop the Titan by stabbing it in the back and breaking me free. The Titan stumbled sideways before collapse on the house I used to call home. "Mother!" I reached out to the house, as those was the last words I said to my mother before the Titan crushed the house. "...No.." My eyes tears up.

"I'm sorry dear.. It's too dangerous." The solider tried to calm me down, but I had already broke out in tear.

My Father.. Had died from protecting out town.. All they were able to find was his old patch symbol. Scouting Legion... I.. kept the patch in my pocket for good luck, and to remember him.

Now..My mother was gone. And I had no one! J..just myself.

So I decided on that very day, I will make sure everyone is safe from these.. these cannibals! Even if it means to risk my life. So.. I'm going to the Survey Crop. And be a Scouting Legion. Like my dad.

I was also taken care of the scouting solider that saved me, Net. And.. Treated me like I was his own. I appreciated it.

'Colossal Titan.. When we meet again, I will destroy you..'


	2. Making a Hero

I been training for this moment, this moment where I finally changed everyone's future. The moment when I will be remembered as a hero..

There is almost hundred's of us, in nice straight line.

I looked to my left side, Eren Yeager. I knew him since we was only 5. But... We just suddenly stopped talking. Then turn to the right, I didn't quiet know her. But I believe that she was Eren's adoptive sister. Eren told me about her before we stopped talking. How her parents was killed and she was going to be sold, so on. But.. Why are they here? They had a better life then I had.

Eren mumbled 'I'll kill those bastards..' under his breath, expecting anyone to hear.

"Hey Eren.." I had a timid voice as I whispered, while looking at him.

"Long time no see." He glanced down at me with a smile.

I was pretty short for my age. 5'2". I think I'm the shortest person here.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, watching if anyone was coming then back at him.

"A titan killed my mom.. So I vowed to kill every titan." He looked down.

He read me like a book... He was in the same situation as I was.

"Me too.." My eyes had changed expressions from looking to shocked.

"Heh. I guess your my new partner." He gave me one of those smiles that I loved when we was young.

"I guess s-"

"We got some chatter-boxes here. What's your name, girly?!" Keith was taking role, apparently I wasn't paying attention.

"Hotaru, sir!" I gulped.

"Chatty one. Maybe your legs are as fast as your lips. Run around the track 50th times!" He was now in my face, I closed my eyes in fear. His voice ranged in my ears, echoing a bit.

"Y-yes sir!" I didn't hesitate, running fast to the track, starting to count my laps.

Keith turned to Eren. "And who are you? Her boyfriend?" He smirked.

Almost everyone was either, chuckling, giggling or laughing.

As they did, the roar of laughter echoed in Eren's ears.

"What!? No! Ugh...' He tried to act tough, he begin to come up with a clever comeback.

"Since you like to point your nose in people's business, we're old friends.." He looked him straight in his eyes.

"Also, you should try to be nice, maybe you'll get friends." He smiled but..

"I doubt it." His face changed to an mocking expression.

Everyone began to laugh again, but atomically stopped when they came across Keith growling and turning red.

"Well since your such great friends, you can run 500 laps WITH her." Keith turned on his heel, continuing the role.

Eren turned a bit pale before sighing at his idiocy. 'Damn.' He balled up his fist and walked towards the track.

I waited for him, to give him a violent punch to the arm.

"Gah!" He held the spot where I punched him.

"Idiot." She began to jog off without.

"W-wait!" He catch up with her.


End file.
